


Knight in Shining Armor

by AvengersCompound (emilyevanston)



Category: Captain Marvel (2019), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Canon-Typical Violence, F/F, Femslash, Flirting, Fluff, Guns, Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019, badass carol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22302259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emilyevanston/pseuds/AvengersCompound
Summary: Carol steps in to help out in a battle.  The two of you have a certain kind of chemistry.Square:@ladiesofmarvelbingo - N5 Flirting Under Fire
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 68
Collections: Ladies of Marvel Bingo 2019





	Knight in Shining Armor

A series of loud explosions rocked through the streets and you threw your arms up to shield your head from flying pieces of shrapnel as you tried to outrun them. There was a roar to your left, and you rolled and crouched behind a half-collapsed wall and behind you, the whole side of a building exploded as Hulk crashed through. You shook yourself off and got up to run again, ahead were three of the killer bots that had been released on the city by some crazed lunatic that seemed to get a kick out of filming superhero battles. You pulled out your guns and with 12 well-placed shots, they were twitching on the ground.

You ejected the clips and reloaded. “I’m running out of ammo here.” You said into the comms as you unloaded into four more bots that had come up behind you.

There was a flash in the sky and a static crack over the comms. For a moment you were worried it was more bots and that this was about to enter ‘Battle of New York’ level of fucked up. A familiar voice crackled through the comms.

“Cavalry’s here.”

You actually felt yourself relax a little as you looked up trying to spot the human comet that was Carol Danvers. “Carol,” you said into comms. “You sexy bitch. Your timing is perfect.”

There was a flash overhead and a series of small explosions that you recognized as bots exploding. You shook yourself off and ran back into the fray. “You know I’ve got to make an entrance.” Carol teased.

You hurdled over a crashed car and started firing at a group of bots that were swarming down the street. Tony flew in taking out some as he tore down the street. You were just about to question why Tony had just left a whole swarm of bots for you to clean up when you’d just said you were running low on ammo, when Carol came careening behind him, smashing her way through every single one.

She pulled up in front of you and hovered in the air, smiling down at you. “Did you miss me?” She asked, playfully.

“You know I did, beautiful,” you replied, smirking up at you. “You’re a sight for sore eyes.”

“You’re only saying that because I saved your hide,” Carol said.

“Carol,” Steve’s voice shouted through the comms. “We could use some backup here.”

“Hate to love you and leave you, but duty calls.” She said and flew off. 

You made your way to the newest commotion coming from down the block. The noise of gun and laser fire got louder as you got closer. You saw Clint first, firing arrows from the corner of a building. When you came around the corner, the street was in complete chaos. A three-story high bot that vaguely looked like a t-rex was rampaging down the street, picking up cars with its jaws and breathing fire on people. All around them were the small flying bots acting as some kind of guard, trying to distract everyone from taking on the large one. For a moment you wondered if you’d wandered into an 80s transformers cartoon.

Steve, Nat, and Bucky were all on the ground, taking out the smaller bots and moving any remaining civilians out of the line of fire, while Sam, Peter, and Rhodey took care of the little annoying flying ones. Hulk was currently perched on the t-rex’s back and was pounding his fists into it trying to get one of the panels loose. Tony and Carol were blasting at the sides of it, barely making a dent.

You began firing at the smaller bots until you ran out of ammo and picked up a large piece of metal and began using it as a club to beat them with. It wasn’t the most effective method of dispatching them. You were soon cornered against a wall, just swinging wildly and hoping Steve might notice and toss you his shield. Just when they had you crouched down, shielding yourself and you thought they were going to be scraping your remains up off the sidewalk when all this was done, the bots all exploded around you. You looked up to see Carol floating in front of you again. “You really need to be more careful. We can’t have you messing up that beautiful face of yours.”

“Aww, my knight in glowing armor is such a flatter,” you teased.

She tossed you a blaster. “Stark said take this And be careful.”

“Thanks, Care.” You said. To the side of you, Hulk roared, tearing a piece of the t-rex off.

“Oh, it looks like that’s my cue. See you soon.” She said and took off so fast, she was just the after-image of a beam of light burned into your retina. A second later the t-rex exploded raining, sheets of metal and pieces of shrapnel on the street. You crouched and threw your hands up above your head, but Carol was there with a car door, holding it above you both.

As the fighting started up again you looked up at her. “Will you marry me?” You said.

She winked at you. “Buy me a drink first.”

“We need to find where these damn bots are coming from and stop them at the source.” Steve’s voice said through the coms. “Tony, you have any way to track that?”

“I’m on it.” Tony shot back.

As if in answer a huge ship filled the sky above your head. “Nice work, Avengers,” a disembodied voice announced. “You have defeated my Rex, but will you be able to take on the behemoth?”

Carol was flying before it had finished talking and as a large set of doors opened on the underside of the ship and a whole new wave of smaller bots spewed after it. She flew straight through them as you started taking out the remaining bots on the ground with the blaster Tony had given you.

You might as well have not bothered, because a second later, Carol had come bursting through the roof off the ship. As it slowly began its descent towards earth, she caught it and spun it hurling it out into space. 

As it left the bots left on earth began to short-circuit and collapse. You relaxed, resting your hands on your thighs as you breathed heavily. “Nice on, Danvers,” Steve said through the comms. “Thanks for the assist.”

“Assist? Come on now, army. You can do better than that.” Carol said as she floated down to you.

Steve began to say something but the two of you took out your comms, so what it was, you had no idea. “So,” Carol said, moving in so close to you, you could feel the heat radiating from her body. You bit your bottom lip as she brushed the back of her knuckles over your cheek. “About that drink?”


End file.
